bsccfandomcom-20200215-history
Wandering Frog People
The Wandering Frog People is a game created by Ann M. Martin. It is now a common game played by Baby Nation. Official Description from the Official Babysitters Club Club Website (as of December 3, 2017): Overview The Wandering Frog People is a game-turned-worldwide-phenomenon invented by Princess Ann Matthews Martin, Saint of Princeton, in 1986. As of the most recent count, the game is being actively played by a staggering 7,468,645,919 people in every single country on the planet. As far as can be ascertained by scholars, the game will continue until the last photon from the long-dead sun reaches our frozen planet and the dreams of humanity are consigned to the fading memories of an indifferent cosmos, or until everyone gets fed up with playing, whichever comes first. Current Losers of Wandering Frog People At present, there are 7,468,645,905 people tied in a dead heat for first place in The Wandering Frog People game, and 14 losers. Those losers are: Jack "Jazz" Shepherd, Sweet Baby Boy Colin, Dave, Baby Bee Ashley, @Hayffiedaugher's brother, @UndercoverArtichoke, Rebecca Kepley, Hallie, Michael John Scott Jr., Emily Tartanella, Trent Bankert, Jill Connors, Jean Marie, Heidi W., Baby Bee Braxton, and controversially Baby Bee Patrick. This could change at any time, so watch this space. Known Rules The vast and arcane ruleset of Wandering Frog People is known only to the game’s creator, Saint Annabelle M. Martin, Stormborn of New Jersey, but students of the game are able to derive many of its properties from clues in the many texts Ms. Martin created expressly for the purpose of revealing the game to its adherents. These texts are known collectively as “The Baby-Sitters Club Series,” or more popularly, “The Sitters Cycle.” At present, the known rules are as follows. Watch this space for updates as more rules are revealed. * Everyone is playing Wandering Frog People at all times. * The game is best played in the dark. * Any human person who does not possess a Wandering Frog Person at any given time is winning the game. * Any human person who possesses a Wandering Frog Person at any given time is losing the game. * Any frog figurine officially designated as a Wandering Frog Person is in play, in perpetuity. * To win the game, give a Wandering Frog Person to another player who is not expecting it. This is called “frogging.” * To obtain a temporary reprieve from the game, you may send your Wandering Frog Person to your grandmother, the person who loves you most in the world, and she will take on the burden of your failure. This is called “Packing Your Grandmother’s Trunk,” and it is considered by players to be a VERY COWARDLY ACT. * To obtain maximum satisfaction from a truly hated opponent in the game, you may send your Wandering Frog Person to their grandmother, the person who loves them most in the world, thereby Packing Their Grandmother’s Trunk. This is considered to be a VERY DASTARDLY ACT. * If a player suspects that he or she is being given a Wandering Frog Person, that player may invoke a "Flamingo Fight" before being given the frog. * To invoke a "Flamingo Fight," a player must stand like a flamingo and demand that their opponent reveal the frog in the act of being presented. If a frog was indeed being presented, the frog is effectively blocked and remains with the original player. If a frog was in fact not being presented, the player who invoked the "Flamingo Fight" must accept a frog from their opponent. Known References There are many clues to the rules of Wandering Frog People scattered throughout the texts of The Sitters Cycle. At present, these are the known references. Some of these references outline clear game mechanics. Others are as yet undeciphered. Watch this space for updates.http://babysittersclubclub.com/wanderingfrogpeople/ Note: as of February 11, 2019, the Wandering Frog People page on babysittersclubclub.com is no longer available. Check for updates via the pod itself (or this wiki ;) ). Category:Wandering Frog People Category:Segments